Burung Layang-Layang
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Ino memilih untuk mengambil keputusan ini demi membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Namun yang tidak ia tahu adalah jika ia akan mendapatkan rasa sakit hati lain karenanya. *Meramaikan Bad End Festival!* GaaIno, SasoIno. Western/Crime/Romance, semi-historical fic


Halo, terima kasih sudah membuka FF ini. Seharusnya ini menjadi FF untuk challenge GaaIno, kado untuk Gaara. Tapi karena keterbatasan waktu dan alur yang dirasa terlalu cepat untuk one-shot, aku merombak habis dan menuliskannya sebagai multichap. Semoga kalian terhibur ya.

…*..

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Aku tak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan FF ini.**

**Warning: OOC, western name, implisit sex, AU, spionase world, typo (s) **

**Diikutsertakan untuk Challenge Bad End Festival.**

**Genre: Crime/Western/Romance/semi historical fic**

Penamaan: Ino (Ino Bochkareva), Tsunade (Tsunade Radonezh), Sakura (Sakura Chizhevsky), Tenten (Tenten Traversay), Hinata (Hinata Chernyshevsky), Rin (Rin Rosenthal), Sasori (Sasori Chizhevsky), Matsuri (Matsuri Pronchishcheva), Shion (Shion Samoylovich).

…*…

_Kau tak memiliki sayap, tapi kau bisa terbang bebas di angkasa._

_Kau tak memiliki cakar, tapi kau datang membawa ketakutan besar bagi mereka._

_Kau tak memiliki taring, tapi kau adalah pemangsa paling buas mereka._

…*…

_Russia, 17 April 1942_

Tidakkah kau berpikir jika hidup ini mulai terasa membosankan? Terus berputar di antara rutinitas yang seolah tiada berbatas. Melakoni hal yang sama berulang kali hanya dengan sedikit variasi di tiap _session_-nya.

Di zaman ini, wanita selalu di nomor duakan. Dengan alasan keamanan, mereka selalu dapat hidup nyaman dengan negara sebagai tembok besi yang melindungi mereka dari berbagai macam serangan sementara suami, saudara, orangtua, sahabat atau kekasih mereka tengah berusaha menembus terjangan hujan peluru di luar sana, demi negara yang melindungi wanita-wanita kesayangan mereka juga.

Sementara tiap wanita sibuk mensyukuri keadaan mereka yang tak diharuskan bertaruh nyawa untuk maju ke medan pertempuran, seorang gadis pirang dengan netra sebiru lautan tampak termenung menatap sebuah burung besi yang melintas di jauh atas kepalanya. Sebuah ekspresi iri tak sanggup ia sembunyikan di balik wajah ayunya tersebut.

Ia bosan terus dilindungi. Ia bosan terus dinaungi rasa aman palsu ini. Ia bosan untuk terus menunggu tanpa ada kejelasan di luar sana.

Ia bosan akan kehidupan yang terus dilaluinya secara stagnan ini.

Tak ada lagikah tantangan? Bukankah ini adalah masa perang? Lalu mengapa kini ia hanya mampu duduk terdiam sembari mengingat sosok kekasih yang janjinya pulang setahun lalu tak tertepati?

"Aku ingin maju ke medan perang," gumaman lirih itu tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Hasratnya untuk keluar dari zona nyaman yang dibuat pemerintahan dan bergabung dengan para pejuang di medan perang sudah mencapai titik jenuhnya.

Namun sayang, keinginan hanya akan terus berputar sebagai keinginan semata.

…*…

"Ino Bochkareva!" panggilan bernada serius itu membuat sang gadis yang tengah membaca buku itu mendongak. Dilihatnya sosok salah seorang dosen yang cukup disegani tengah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. "Datangnya ke ruang rapat lima. Kau mendapatkan panggilan khusus dari pihak intelijen negara."

"Aku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya, kau. Jadi berhentilah bertanya dan ikuti aku!"

Sang gadis mengangguk pelan sembari berdiri dan mengikuti sosok dosen bernama Tsunade Radonezh itu.

Otaknya terus berputar cepat, mencoba mengkalkulasi berapa persen kemungkinan pihak intelijen akan mengajaknya bergabung dengan mereka. Adrenalin terasa membanjiri syarafnya, menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya untuk terus dan terus berharap jika ia bisa keluar dari kungkungan kenyamanan ini dan memulai hidup baru sebagai seorang anggota intelijen salah satu negara _super power_ dunia, Uni Soviet.

Mereka telah tiba di ruangan khusus yang dimaksud, _Gosphoza _(nyonya) Tsunade Radonezh membukakan pintu bagi sang gadis muda dan memberikan gestur tubuh agar gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Begitu masuk, Ino mau tak mau harus mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan ruangan yang sedikit temaram. Setelah matanya dapat beradaptasi, dia mendapati dirinya berada di tengah-tengah para primadona universitas yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kecerdasannya.

Sebutlah saja Sakura Chizhevsky, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda asal fakultas kedokteran yang terkenal akan kemampuan level tingginya dalam mengobati meski ia belum menuntaskan kuliahnya. Dan dalam beberapa kasus, Ino menganggapnya sebagai—mantan—sahabat.

Lalu ada Tenten Traversay, gadis keturunan China yang tengah mengenyam pendidikan di jurusan arkeologi. Menurut kabar angin yang beredar, gadis yang terkenal akan gaya cepol duanya ini adalah seorang putri dari pernikahan politik untuk menguatkan hubungan diplomatis dua negara komunis ini.

Hinata Chernyshevsky, gadis manis pendiam yang tengah berjuang menyelesaikan tahun terakhirnya di fakultas satra Rusia sekaligus calon penerus satu-satunya keluarga bangsawan yang masih tersisa setelah pembantaian kaum bangsawan pada Revolusi Bolsheviks.

Dan yang terakhir Rin Rosenthal, komposer muda jenius yang telah mendominasi jurusan seni musik dengan permainan pianonya yang mengagumkan. Ketenarannya sebagai musisi muda berbakat sudah terkenal hingga negeri-negeri tetangga, tak heran jika ia ada dalam daftar incaran KGB.

Ino mengambil tempat duduk di sudut belakang, sedikit menghindari tatapan aneh gadis-gadis lainnya saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Sudah bukan hal baru lagi baginya jika mendapatkan tatapan semacam itu dari mahasiswa yang berbeda jurusan dengannya. Kabar mengenai keeksentrikannya dalam memilih jurusan kuliah tampaknya sudah meluas hingga menjadi bahan gunjingan bagi para mahasiswa kurang kerjaan lainnya. Namun ia selalu mengiraukannya, otaknya selalu mendiktenya untuk berpikir jika, '_Tak ada salahnya seorang gadis masuk dalam jurusan Kriminologi yang seluruh penghuninya adalah kaum adam._'

Seorang pria bersurai keperakan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu diikuti beberapa orang berpakaian rapi di belakangnya. Sebagian wajahnya tampak ditutupi oleh masker berwarna hitam gelap, entah untuk menutupi wajahnya agar para gadis tidak terpesona ataukah sebagai wujud profesionalitas pada pekerjaannya sebagai seorang intelijen yang mewajibkannya menutupi identitas sebenarnya.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Dan jangan berharap jika itu adalah nama asliku," ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar dari masing-masing dosen yang mengantar kalian ke sini, aku adalah anggota dari badan intelijen negara kita, KGB."

Tak ada yang bereaksi atas kata-kata pria itu.

"Dan aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk bergabung menjadi bagian inti dari spionase terbaik di dunia,"suasana kembali menegang, beberapa gadis itu tampak mulai bersemangat sekarang. "Kalian akan mendapatkan harkat, martabat, kekayaan dan nama baik. Ya, segalanya akan kalian dapatkan. Hanya dengan bergabung dengan kami, maka negara akan menjamin kehidupan kalian hingga masa tua nanti."

Ino tersenyum mengejek dalam hati melihat raut wajah tergoda yang ditampilkan oleh para primadona universitas itu.

'_Bodoh sekali kalian jika sampai terhasut kata-kata manis itu,_' ejeknya. Ia sendiri sudah paham racun apa yang ada di balik bisikan setan beraroma madu itu, ia sudah pernah mempelajarinya dalam salah satu bab mata kuliahnya.

Namun sayang, racun itu bukannya membuat ia menolak tawaran yang diberikan sang anggota KGB. Justru ia semakin tergoda untuk menerimanya.

"Mari, bergabung dengan KGB dan jadilah Burung Layang-Layang bagi kami."

…*…

Esok Ino akan memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang calon anggota Burung Layang-Layang.

Ia tahu, harusnya malam ini ia mengistirahatkan matanya sebagai persiapan menghadapi hari-hari bagai neraka yang akan ia temui mulai esok, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Kantuknya terasa menguap saat sosok bersurai merah yang dulu amat ia puja sosoknya itu kembali menghantui dirinya dalam mimpi.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya dan terus berbaring di ranjangnya. Kesadarannya masih utuh berada dalam raganya. Ia terlalu takut hanya untuk sekedar terlelap dan kembali menjelajah alam mimpi.

Ia takut sosok pemuda itu akan menemuinya kembali dalam bunga tidurnya. Mengingatkannya akan masa-masa yang seharusnya ia kubur dalam benaknya hingga tak seorangpun dapat menggalinya kembali.

Lirikan tajam penuh sayang itu tak dapat ia lepaskan dari memorinya. Bayang-bayang akan sentuhannya terus membuatnya gila, menghantuinya di tiap malam-malam gelap yang dihabiskannya seorang diri. Tak pernah ia lupa tuk sebut namanya berulang-ulang tiap kali sosoknya yang telah tiada menjajah mimpi-mimpi buruknya, bagaikan mantra.

'_Ino, dia sudah meninggal.'_

'_Tidak mungkin! Bukankah kita menang di pertempuran Benteng Brest itu, Sakura? Bukankah kita berhasil mengusir para cecunguk-cecunguk Nazi itu?'_

'_Kita memang menang. Tapi serangan pasukan Jerman ternyata cukup tangguh juga. Banyak pasukan kita yang terluka dan bahkan meninggal. Dan…Sasori ada dalam daftar tersebut.'_

'_Kau bercanda, Sakura! Katakanlah padaku jika kau memang bercanda! Tidak mungkin Sasori… mati. Ya, dia tak mungkin mati! Kau pasti bekerja sama dengannya untuk membuatku menangis dan kalian bisa tertawa puas kan? Hahaha, ini tak lucu, Sakura. Benar-benar tak lucu!'_

'_Ino, maafkan aku. Tapi ini bukanlah sebuah permainan. Kau harus mempercayaiku, Ino. Harus.'_

'_Mana mungkin aku percaya, bukan?! Kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan berkata jika aku telah kehilangan kekasihku. Mana mungkin aku mempercayainya! Sasori pasti masih hidup! Aku tahu itu!'_

'_Kau harus menerima kenyataan jika dia memang sudah tiada.'_

Netra birunya kembali terbuka. Ditatapnya kamar yang ditempatinya dengan tatapan asing, seolah ia tak mengenal tempat itu.

Masih ranjang yang sama, masih ruangan yang sama, masih malam yang sama. Ino menghela nafas panjang, ditutupinya kembali tubuhnya dengan sehelai selimut yang mencegah udara dingin membelai tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih ke dalam bantal, mencoba mencari benda yang ia sembunyikan di sana.

Sebuah foto hitam putih.

Foto hitam putih di mana terdapat sepasang sejoli yang tersenyum sembari bergandengan tangan di bawah pohon.

'_Sasori meninggal seketika. Jantungnya ditembus oleh peluru dari salah seorang petinggi Nazi. Jasadnya tak sempat untuk dibawa kembali ke kampung halamannya dan terpaksa dimakamkan di sana.'_

Kata-kata Sakura itu terus membayang dirinya. Teringatlah ia akan sosok kekasihnya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya setahun silam. Betapa sedihnya ia ketika memorinya kembali mengingatkan jika punggung dan pundak lebar yang ia sesali kepergiannya di hari itulah yang kelak akan menjadi pemandangan terakhir Ino pada kekasihnya.

Semenjak kabar kematian Sasori Chizhevsky terdengar, Ino telah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia telah membunuh hatinya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja dan belajar sekeras mungkin demi meraih cita-cita barunya. Tak dipedulikannya cibiran orang-orang disekitarnya ataupun nasehat mereka untuk menghasutnya agar ia menyerah, otaknya sudah terpaku pada satu hal. Dan hal itu adalah…

"Tenang saja, Sasori. Aku akan membalaskan dendammu dan menghancurkan tentara Nazi. Setelah itu, aku akan menemuimu di alam sana."

Kini kesempatan itu datang dalam wujud tawaran menjadi Burung Layang-Layang.

…*…

Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat berhenti di luar gerbang rumahnya. Ino sudah dapat menerka siapakah orang yang mungkin berada di balik kaca-kaca gelap yang tak tertembus cahaya matahari itu, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Diseretnya sebuah koper dan tas besar dari kamarnya menuju tempat mobil itu diikuti oleh ibunya.

"Ino, kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya wanita itu sembari mengamati sang anak.

"Akan ada sebuah _camp training_ khusus untuk wanita, _Mom_. Dan aku terpilih untuk mewakili universitasku," setengah dusta itu Ino ucapkan dengan lancar. Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya semakin khawatir. Sudah cukup berdosalah ia membuat ibunya kurus melihat sikap murungnya yang terus menangisi kepergian Sasori, ia tak mau menambah beban mental wanita itu dengan hal _**remeh **_seperti ini.

"Berapa lama?"

"Hanya beberapa minggu," jawab Ino sambil mengecup pipi ibunya yang mulai berkerut dimakan usia. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, _Mom_. Sakura juga mengikuti training yang sama," tambah gadis itu untuk menenangkan sang ibu.

Dan sepertinya nama teman masa kecil Ino itu memang membawa pengaruh yang cukup besar. Bagaimanapun, semasa mereka kecil, Sakuralah yang selalu membela Ino jika ia dikerjai oleh anak laki-laki. Stereotip klasik orangtua yang selalu menganggap jika anak tak akan pernah berubahlah yang membuat wanita itu akhirnya menganggukkan kepala dan berbisik, "Hati-hati, Ino. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini."

"Aku akan membutuhkannya, _Mom_."

Dari sudut matanya, Ino menangkap tatapan tajam dari sang ayah mengikuti sosoknya dari balik jendela ruang makan. Kopi yang telah tak beruap tercengkram di tangannya yang sedikit bergetar.

Tak seperti jika pada ibunya, Ino sudah menyampaikan maksudnya secara terbuka untuk bergabung dengan KGB pada sang ayah. Sebagai seorang mantan tentara di perang dunia pertama, sudah sepantasnya pria pirang itu tahu arti di balik kode Burung Layang-Layang itu. Tapi ia bisa apa? Anak satu-satunya telah memutuskan, dan sebagai orangtua, ia hanya memiliki hak untuk mendukung gadis itu dalam setiap langkahnya.

"Berjuanglah," gerakan bibir tanpa suara itu membuat Ino meneteskan air matanya.

"Terima kasih, _Dad_."

Pintu depan dan belakang mobil terbuka bersamaan. Dua sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi di mata Ino keluar dari dalamnya. Seorang pria bersurai perak yang tak tertangkap ekspresinya akibat masker dan seorang gadis merah muda yang tampak sedikit suram, tapi berusaha menutupinya dengan senyum yang tampak sedikit menakutkan.

"Ino Bochkareva, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi sembari membantu Ino mengangkat tas besar yang tergeletak di dekat kaki sang gadis. Betapa kagetnya ia saat berat tas itu ternyata tak sampai sepertiga dari yang diperkirakannya.

"_Da_," sang gadis berbalik pada sosok ibunya dan memeluk wanita itu erat. "Aku pergi dulu, _Mom_."

Wanita itu membelai surai pirang putrinya dan berbalik pada sosok Sakura yang tersenyum gagu di belakang. "Sakura, aku menitipkan putriku padamu. Jagalah ia dengan baik ya?"

"T-tentu saja, Tante."

Andai saja _Ghospoza _Bochkareva tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada sang putri tercinta, pastilah ia tak akan pernah melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah.

Sayangnya ia tak tahu. Dan mungkin tak akan pernah tahu.

…*…

Di dalam mobil yang melaju kencang itu hanya terdapat tiga orang saja, Sakura, Ino dan Kakashi yang merangkap sebagai supir. Gadis-gadis lainnya dibawa menggunakan beberapa mobil lain secara acak dan terpisah, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Bosan dengan keheningan yang terjadi, Ino memutuskan untuk mengajak bicara sahabat yang tak pernah lagi bertatap mata dengannya setahun terakhir itu.

"Sakura, apa motivasimu untuk mengikuti pelatihan ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan musim semi kota Moskwa. "Apakah uang dan harta seperti yang telah menggoda gadis-gadis itu? Ataukah tahta dan kemudahan untuk meluaskan lapangan kerja di keesokan hari? Ataukah ada yang lainnya?"

Sakura Chizhevsky terdiam. "Tidak, aku tidak tertarik pada uang dan semacamnya. Aku juga terlalu malas untuk melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai dokter dengan baik, jadi aku tak berminat untuk meluaskannya. Alasanku adalah sebuah alasan bodoh yang aku yakin tak ingin kau dengar, Ino."

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah cewek-cewek naif seperti mereka yang ada di mobil lain, Sakura. Aku yakin kau sendiri sudah tahu kan apa sebenarnya pelatihan ini?"

Sakura kembali terdiam, matanya ikut menjelajah pemandangan yang sebenarnya tak menarik perhatiannya. "Tentu saja aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak terjun ke medan perang sebagai dokter yang mengobati para pejuang itu," jawabnya sambil tertawa lirih. "Dan kadang, dalam igauan mendekati mautnya, mereka menyebut dan memanggil-manggil nama anak istrinya, meminta maaf karena telah menghianati mereka dan memilih untuk tidur dengan…para calon Burung Layang-Layang."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kan jika pekerjaan kita bukanlah pekerjaan yang baik? Untuk apa kau mengikuti pelatihan ini? Sejak dulu kau selalu bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Dan kini, setelah kau menggapai cita-citamu, mengapa kau malah ingin membuangnya dan beralih menjadi seorang… kau tahu sendirilah?"

Berbeda dengan perkiraan Ino jika Sakura akan tersinggung dan mengabaikannya, tapi ternyata gadis bersurai merah muda itu justru tertawa keras. "Mungkin aku sudah bosan berkutat dengan pemotongan tangan dan kaki yang membusuk," candanya, hanya saja Ino tak dapat menangkap dari sisi mana candaan itu terdengar lucu. "Aku hanya ingin mengembangkan sayapku lebih luas lagi dan mengikuti jejak para pendahuluku saja."

"Mengembangkan sayap ya?"

"Begitulah, tapi itu hanya satu dari beberapa alasanku saja. Masih ada tiga alasan yang lainnya, tapi aku tak dapat menceritakannya padamu sekarang."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena…," Sakura menatap mata Ino dalam-dalam, mencoba menyampaikan enigma yang tersembunyi di balik sorot mata tajam hijau _emerald_ itu pada mata _aquamarine_ di hadapannya. "Karena ada hal yang tak sebaiknya kau tahu sekarang. Masih banyak waktu untuk mengungkit misteri yang akan datang di hari esok. Dan membongkarnya di hari ini akan mengakhiri segala keseruan yang tercipta di masa depan."

Kakashi hanya terdiam mengamati sosok dua orang gadis yang tengah berbincang dengan serius itu. Di balik topengnya, ia tersenyum kecil. Memang tak salah keputusannya untuk mengawal Ino Bochkareva dan Sakura Chizhevsky. Sudah ia duga jika dua gadis itu tak sepolos dan selugu gadis-gadis lain yang menerima tawaran mereka.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, '_Kejutan apa yang akan dibawa oleh mereka untuk KGB ya?_'

Tampaknya, mulai hari esok markas pelatihan Burung Layang-Layang akan mendapatkan murid-murid terbaik dan tertangguh dalam sejarah mereka.

…*…

"Kita sekamar," kata Sakura sambil melemparkan koper yang ia bawa ke samping ranjangnya. Ino mendecih melihat tingkah teman semasa kecilnya itu. fisik boleh saja merubah gadis merah muda itu menjadi sosok nan anggun menawan, tapi sikap tomboy memang sulit untuk dimusnahkan. "Entah mengapa jadi seperti nostalgia saat kita masih kecil dan sering menginap di rumah salah satu dari kita."

"Membicarakan masa lalu," dengus Ino sembari mulai menata beberapa pakaiannya ke laci yang ada di kaki ranjang, tapi sebuah senyum kecil tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari parasnya yang ayu. "Beda dengan dulu, sekarang kita tak hanya berdua di kamar ini. Akan ada dua orang lain yang bersama kita," ia menunjuk ranjang yang masih kosong dengan dagunya.

Sakura tertawa riang sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Semoga kita dapat teman yang menyenangkan."

Ino sudah akan memberikan protes tak setuju bernada keras andai saja dua orang gadis tak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Salah satunya memiliki surai pirang panjang dengan poni rata yang tak mereka kenal, sementara salah satunya lagi adalah gadis bersurai coklat pendek yang samar-samar ada dalam memori mereka.

"Ma…Matsuri Pronchishcheva?" tanya Sakura mencoba peruntungan dengan ingatannya saat menyebutkan nama salah seorang teman sekelasnya semasa SMA dulu. "Ini benar kau kan, Matsuri?" kembali ia bertanya.

Sang gadis bersurai coklat itu tersenyum. "Ah, Sakura! Ino! Lama ya tidak berjumpa!" soraknya riang sambil memeluk erat Sakura. "Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami berdua baik-baik saja!"

Ino terdiam, tak bereaksi. Otaknya—yang meski cerdas namun ia akui memiliki daya ingat yang agak tumpul—agak kesulitan mengingat sosok gadis berambut coklat itu. Maklumlah, semasa SMA dulu, ia bukanlah gadis dengan seribu teman seperti Sakura, ia hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang yang memang sudah sangat akrab dengannya saja, atau dalam perspektif yang lebih sempit berarti Sakura.

"Wow, kalian berdua masih saja akrab ya, seperti dulu!" kata Matsuri sembari mengedipkan mata pada Ino, membuat si pemilik mata lautan itu sedikit merinding. "Kemanapun selalu berdua. Bahkan sampai ke pelatihan calon anggota KGB-pun kalian tetap bersama ya?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Matsuri! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang lesbian saja!" Sakura berkata, ia lepaskan pelukannya pada Matsuri dan mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis yang diam di belakang. "Dan… siapakah temanmu ini?"

Matsuri mengeser tubuhnya dan mengembangkan tangannya bagaikan desainer ternama yang memamerkan sosok model terakhirnya. "Namanya Shion Samoylovich, aku baru mengenalnya saat tiba di sini dan tersesat ketika mencari asrama."

"Shion Samoylovich, salam kenal," gadis itu berkata kaku.

Ino terdiam. Samoylovich, tampaknya itu bukanlah suatu nama yang benar-benar asing di telinganya. Sayangnya ia tak dapat megingat dengan benar di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

'_Kau terlalu tegang, Ino.__ Samoylovich bukanlah sebuah nama yang terlalu unik hingga hanya satu orang saja di seluruh dunia yang bisa memilikinya,_' dengan otak yang masih terasa buntu, Ino berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Diliriknya Shion dengan tatapan-tatapan kecil yang lebih tajam dari yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan. Namun wajah gadis itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu, sesuatu di masa lalu yang masih saja tak bisa ia ingat dengan jelas.

Sakura menyenggol pinggang Ino, memberikan bahasa tubuh yang meminta agar Ino menghentikan tatapan mengadilinya pada teman sekamarnya yang baru. Si pirang menghela napas panjang. Mungkin memang hanya pikiran paranoidnya semata, buktinya Sakura sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi kalau dia mengenal Shion Samoylovich. Jika memang benar ia pernah melihatnya di masa lalu, tentunya Sakura pasti juga pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan tak seperti Ino, Sakura cenderung mengingat SEGALANYA.

"Tatapan Ino memang sedikit tajam, tapi aku jamin kalau dia sama sekali tak memiliki niat buruk padamu," kata Sakura sembari menepuk pundak anak baru itu akrab. "Kami memilih menggunakan dua ranjang di sebelah timur yang berada di samping jendela, tak apa kan, jika kalian menggunakan yang barat?"

"Tak masalah," Shion dan Matsuri menjawab kompak.

…*…

"HUEK!"

Ino mendengus kesal setelah bosan mendengar bunyi yang sama dari arah belakangnya untuk yang kelima kalinya. Katakan saja mereka yang terlalu sensitif ataukan memang syaraf Ino sudah mati hingga ia tak lagi bisa merasakan jijik. Maksudnya, ayolah, ini hanya sebuah film tentang dua orang yang bercinta? Tak seharusnya mereka bereaksi seberlebihan itu!

Diliriknya Hinata Chernyshevsky yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu sudah mulai memejamkan matanya dan membaca berbagai macam doa-doa klasik—dan Ino jamin jika sampai ada salah seorang petugas yang mendengarnya maka ia akan langsung diadili—meminta penghapusan dosa dari yang maha kuasa.

"Kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu," katanya lirih. Matanya tak pernah beralih dari gambar seorang pria yang kini mulai memasukkan bagian tubuh paling pentingnya ke dalam tubuh sang wanita. "Ini hanyalah salah satu pelatihan paling mudah yang akan kita terima. Untuk kedepannya kita akan mengalami pelatuhan-pelatihan lain yang lebih berat dan menjijikkan. Jadi buka matamu dan biasakanlah dirimu dengan gambar ini."

Hinata masih tak menurut dan berkeras memejamkan matanya. "_Dad_ akan membunuhku jika sampai ia tahu aku sedang menonton film seperti ini."

'_Ah, adegan sodok-sodokannya sudah dimulai. Gadis sepolos Hinata tentunya tak akan semudah itu untuk menerima hal semacam ini,_' gumam Ino dalam hati. "Ayahmu tak akan tahu kecuali jika kau mengatakannya," ia mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya yang terdengar bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang menghasut temannya untuk membolos sekolah. "Dan kau pasti akan mati dibunuh para pengawas itu jika kau berkeras untuk terus menutupnya."

Hinata hanya menggeleng keras saja.

Gadis pirang itu memutuskan untuk menyerah membujuk Hinata—toh lama-lama ia pasti akan terbiasa juga—dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang tampak tenang sambil makan kripik hasil selundupannya. Tampak tak ada wajah mual, jijik ataupun geli yang singgah di kepalanya. Seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Ini belum seberapa megerikannya dibandingkan melihat video amputasi dan aborsi di jurusanku," menyadari arti dari tatapan Ino, Sakura menjawab sekenanya. Disodorkannya keripik di tangannya pada Ino. "Mau? Oh maaf, kau pasti menolak kan? Takut gemuk, Ino Bochkareva?" cengiran menyebalkan itu membuat Ino merasa ditantang.

Dengan berat hati Ino mengambil sebuah di antaranya. "Keripik tak akan membuatku gemuk seketika."

Adegan tidak senonoh yang mereka tonton kian menjadi-jadi, desahan suara wanita dalam film itu membaur dengan semakin banyaknya bisikan ngeri dan suara muntah para gadis muda yang menontonnya.

Dari balik layar, Kakashi tersenyum puas.

Sorang wanita berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang sosok pemimpin pelatihan calon Burung Layang-Layang ini hanya mengernyit tak mengerti melihat gestur tersenyum yang dilakukan Kakashi. "Apa ada yang menarik di pelatihan tahun ini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya beberapa calon Burung Layang-Layang yang berpotensi, Anko Lebedenko," jawab Kakashi tanpa menoleh. Tangannya terangkat menunjuk sosok dua orang gadis yang duduk di barisan depan sambil makan keripik, seolah yang mereka tonton ini bukanlah _blue film_, melainkan film anak-anak yang polos dan menggemaskan. "Mereka akan menjadi sosok yang hebat di kemudian hari."

Anko mengangguk mengerti. "Jika membicarakan perihal ketenangan, bukankah gadis pirang pucat yang di barisan belakang itupun tak kalah tenangnya, Gosphodin Kakashi. Mengapa Anda tak mengkategorikan dia sebagai seseorang yang berbakat pula?"

"Hm, Shion Samoylovich ya?" gumam Kakashi mengamati gadis yang dengan ekspresi bosannya duduk di sana. "Ada banyak hal yang masih kabur tentang dirinya. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan tepat apakah posisinya dalam ruangan ini. Apakah dia lawan ataukah kawan."

"Perlukah kami mengawasinya secara khusus?"

"Tidak. Dia tanggung jawabku," jawab Kakashi cepat. "Kau urus saja gadis-gadis manja yang memucat itu dan buat mereka kebal dalam waktu tiga hari."

"Baik!"

Kakashi memandang para calon Burung Layang-Layang itu dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan namanya.

Ino Bochkareva, gadis yang tangguh dan tampaknya memiliki tujuan yang amat besar untuk bergabung dalam KGB. Sakura Chizhevsky, gadis ahli bedah yang tampaknya menyimpan seribu satu misteri untuk dirinya sendiri. Shion Samoylovich, serigala berbulu domba yang masuk dalam pelatihan dengan membawa segudang kecurigaan bersamanya. Dan Matsuri Pronchishcheva, gadis polos yang terseret dalam arus politik yang sama sekali tak diminatinya.

Sebuah keputusan yang menyenangkan menjadikan mereka berempat sebagai partner satu kamar.

Ini akan menjadi sebuah pelatihan yang jauh dari kata membosankan sepertinya.

…TBC…

**Sekedar info:**

Pertempuran Benteng Brest: Pertempuran ini berlangsung tanggal 22-30 Juni 1941. Ia adalah salah satu pertempuran pertama dari Operasi Barbarossa.

Burung Layang-layang: Sebuah kode atau julukan untuk menyebut para anggota wanita KGB yang bertugas mengumpulkan informasi dari pihak lawan. Dan mungkin pelatihan yang mereka lakukan nggak seperti yang aku ceritakan, tapi aku membaca soal ini di salah satu blog.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini.

Ini mungkin bukan FF yang wah dan malah cenderung membosankan ya? Tapi aku cukup menikmati proses pumbuatannya. FF ini dibuat seminggu pasca nonton film dokumenter D-Day to Berlin dan membaca artikel berjudul 'Rusia latih mata-mata wanitanya dengan pesta sexs' XD

Gaara belum muncul di chap ini, tapi mungkin dia akan muncul di chap berikutnya.

Oh ya, aku minta kritik dan sarannya ya. Terima kasih ^_^


End file.
